Safe and Sound
by LexiAlice13
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games as told by Althea, the girl in district 2 waiting for Cato to come home.
1. The Volunteer

**Safe and Sound**

**The Volunteer**

I lie in my bed, staring blankly at my ceiling and counting down the minutes until my mother will come to wake me. I think about the rest of the children in my district, or in Panem, and wonder how many of them managed to fall asleep last night, because I didn't. Cato snuck out at sunrise, undoubtedly to the training centre, and I spent the rest of my time simply worrying about the events of the new day. A few moments later I hear a light knock at my door and my mother's soft voice telling me to get up and wash, because today is an important day. I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath, before lifting myself from the comfort of my bed and proceeded to get ready. I never understood why we here in district 2 celebrate the Hunger Games. Do they not realize that it is simply a bloodbath? I was offered the chance to join the training centre on my 8th birthday, and really wasn't sure what my answer should be. I knew my parents wanted me to go for it, and my brother signed up straight away, I suppose he wanted to live up to his name - Brutus, a previous district 2 victor, but I was more reluctant. I know the odds mean nothing, and that anyone could get reaped, and so I attended a few sessions. I'm not useless, but I'm not a killing machine either, I suppose that's how I wanted it to be. My brother on the other hand, well he was never the same after he started training. Last year was his last reaping, and I was very surprised when he didn't volunteer, but glad of course. I ran my fingers through my hair one last time as I left my room and found my mother in the kitchen.

"You look so pretty, Althea" she smiled, planting a small kiss on my forehead before pushing me towards the door, "Cato's waiting for you, you have some time together but you need to be home before the reaping so we can go down together, ok?"

I see him as soon as I leave my house, pacing along the path between my home and my neighbours'. He glances up as the door closes with a soft click, and smiles widely as he approaches me. His blonde hair is slightly spiked, and he is almost glowing in the sunlight. I feel a small worry swirl in the back of my mind, the same one that has bothered me every year since we were old enough, but quickly push it away. He wouldn't do it this year, he won't volunteer.

"You look wonderful, Al," he whispers before leaning down to kiss me. I grin and bite my lip as he pulls away, taking my hand in his and leading me away, "I was wondering if we could go for a walk? I'll have you home before the reaping." I nod and for a few moments we walk in a content silence, before I decide to speak.

"You're going to volunteer, aren't you?" my voice is steadier than I expected and I sound fairly calm, strong, but he sees right through me. He sighs, pulling me around to face him. He doesn't confirm or deny it, simply studying my face for what seems like forever. I stare back, immediately finding the spark of determination in his eyes and knowing anything I say will have no effect on his decision.

"You'll wait for me?" he asks, sounding more vulnerable than I can ever recall him sounding.

"Of course" I reply with a sigh, "I just wish-"

"I know, but this is how it is. It's how it was always going to be," I nod, and he leans down to press his forehead to mine.

"I love you," I whisper against his lips, and he smiles.

"I was thinking, maybe, when I get home, we c-could get married? If you want to I mean-" Cato stops himself, watching my eyes widen in shock, but I quickly blink it away. The last thing Cato needs right now is any kind of doubt from me. I push up onto my toes and softly place my lips on his.

"Come home to me, Cato," I whisper as I pull away, leaning back onto the heels of my feet.

"I will, Althea," he nods, and there's that determination again.

Maybe, just maybe, he'll be ok.

Next – The Reaping


	2. The Reaping

**Safe and Sound**

**The Reaping**

I collapse back against the front door as it closes behind me and take a deep breath, pushing away the lump in my throat and the tears threatening to fall. I pull myself together just as my mother and brother approach, shooting me a quick look of concern, but pushing me back out the door and towards the reaping all the same.

Realization hits me just as I fall into line - what if I am reaped? I feel myself freeze at the prospect of being in the arena with Cato, and barely notice as the crowd of children pushes me into position. I pay no attention to the video from the capitol, (I've seen it plenty of times already) and begin to fidget with the sleeves of my dress, feeling my lungs tighten as panic sets in. Before I know what's happening, the capitol representative's hand is diving into the bowl of female names, and my heart stops as she unfolds the piece of paper.

"Clove-"

I breathe a huge sigh of relief, watching the small girl mount the stage with a small, sly smile dancing on her lips, before glancing around, hoping to catch Cato's eye. I find him easily, as he is so much taller than everyone else, and he is smiling - clearly he had the same worries as myself. We maintain eye contact for a few seconds, before he mouths 'I love you', and I don't even have a chance to reply before he's lunging forward, his strong voice demanding attention around the area as he shouts "I volunteer as tribute."

My breath catches in my throat and the lump is back, I tune out everything and everyone around me, and watch Cato, my Cato, walk across the stage before me, and have to repress the urge to run up and into his arms. He looks threatening, especially compared to the tiny frame of Clove, but they share the same air of fortitude and willpower, the confidence that a career tribute should have. I find myself comparing them to previous years' tributes, but immediately stop, not wanting to entertain the issue of their fates just yet. I cannot deal with the idea of losing Cato, and I cannot get my hopes up for him coming home, just to watch him killed. I must live in the present, and take each day as it comes, I decide, this is the sensible thing to do.

I watch him disappear into the building behind him, and the people around me begin to leave, but I stay rooted to the ground. Arms wrap around me, and I turn around to see Brutus, a sympathetic look gracing his rugged face. He pulls me into his embrace, and I can't help but smile at the small reminder that he isn't just the machine the trainers have made him, and he still has feelings, he's still my brother.

"Did you know?" his breath tickled my ear, and I nod.

"Oh how exciting is this, Cato is so talented Althea, how wonderful will it be to have a victor as a boyfriend!" I simply smile in return, humoring my mother.

"You better go" Brutus lightly pushes me towards the peacekeepers taking people in for visits, and I bite my lip, nodding quickly.

I start to fidget with the sleeves of my dress again as I hover outside the room, a peacekeeper watching me skeptically. I watch Cato's parents leave, a look of pride on each of their faces, and feel a small amount of anger bubble within me - this is their fault, they pushed him to do this. But I have no time to dwell on this as I'm thrust into the room and told I only have three minutes.

Cato was clearly waiting for me, as I instantly find myself pressed against his chest, inhaling his scent, feeling his arms around me. I search my mind for something I can say, something I can do, but he's clearly prepared what he wanted to say.

"I wanted to do this Al, this is what I've been brought up for. I know this whole thing upsets you, but please don't hate me"

"I could never hate you," I whisper as I pull away from his embrace, and his hands rest on my arms, "I understand that you feel you have to do this, I'm just worried about you. Be careful. Make sure you always have food, you eat like a pig and won't be able to survive long without it" he chuckles softly, but nods.

"D-Do you have a district token yet?" I ask, and he shakes his head, the thought clearly having slipped his mind. I reach up to undo the chain around my neck and slide the gold ring from it, pressing it into his hand.

"Take this" he turns it over in his hand in confusion, "it was my father's," I explain.

His eyes widen, "Al I can't-"  
"Yes you can. Just give it back to me when you come home, ok?" he sighs, but nods, sliding it onto his ring finger.

"I love you," he says after a moment's silence, pulling me back into his arms and placing a chaste kiss to my forehead.

"I love you too," I reply, as the peacekeeper returns and informs me my time is up. Our time is up. I get one final look at my Cato, who is shouting for me to stay strong, before I'm whisked away and pushed towards the exit, stumbling out of the doors as sobs rock my body. I feel someone I can only assume is Brutus place an arm around me and lead me down the path towards our home, but it isn't my home anymore, district 2 isn't my home anymore. My home is with Cato, and it has been for years, ever since we were babies. And now he's gone, and I don't want to be strong and proud like I'm expected to be, I don't understand how anyone could feel that way in this situation. I want to cry myself to sleep and not wake up until Cato returns, safe and sound.

Next – The Beginning


	3. The Beginning

Thank you guys for the alerts and reviews!

**Safe and Sound**

**The Beginning**

I finally rise from my bed during the late afternoon and find my way to the kitchen, figuring I should eat something. I make myself some lunch and settle into a chair, enjoying the peacefulness of the empty house. Until my thoughts catch up with me. Cato. I had the most horrific nightmare last night, and thinking about it now, the real hunger games could actually be worse. Visions of Cato in pain, Cato dying, Cato killing, flashing through my mind, until my hands are shaking and I need to distract myself. I rush back to my room to change out of my bedclothes and get ready, before leaving the house and taking in a deep breath of fresh air. I stroll down the pathway, unwillingly thinking back to the day before when I'd done the same, but with Cato beside me. Was that just yesterday? It feels like another lifetime. I gulp as I realize where my feet are subconsciously taking me – the creek. As soon as I arrive I fall down onto the soft grass of the bank and close my eyes, soothed by the soft sound of the running water. For the first time since the reaping I feel my heart rate stabilize, and myself breathing properly. I'm not sure how long I stay like that, not thinking of anything and simply calming myself down, but when I open my eyes the sun is starting to set, and the sky is glowing orange. I glance through the trees and see the training centre. Normally, I'd be waiting for Cato to finish training so we can spend the evening together. But our lives aren't normal anymore. He would climb the grassy hill to the creek, working out the rest of his anger on trees and branches he passes, until he reaches me, completely exhausted. We would just lay here in a comfortable silence, until he had reorganized his thoughts and was ready to go home. It's then I remember the time, and that it's the opening ceremonies tonight, so I hoist myself up and begin the walk home, feeling slightly comforted by the idea of seeing Cato again, even if it is just on my TV screen.

I see Brutus and my mother look up from the table as I enter my house, and the worry lines immediately disappear from their features.

"Where have you been?" Brutus starts, although his tone is not threatening.

"Just… out. Needed some fresh air," I reply, settling into the couch just as the TV flickers on to reveal Caesar Flickerman introducing the opening ceremonies.

"Oh he went for blue this year," my mother remarks as she takes a seat next to me, but I'm not paying attention anymore, my eyes fixated on the TV. I know it's ridiculous because nothing will have happened to him yet, but I just need to see that he's still alive. And soon enough, there he is, draped in golden armour and looking particularly intimidating – I suppose that's the look the stylists were going for. They show a good few shots of Cato, before the district 12 tributes show up on fire, and all attention is redirected to them. I pay little attention to the rest of the programme, and soon enough the TV screen is black again and Cato's gone. I wish my family a goodnight before returning to my room, recreating the golden image of Cato in my head, and finding it decidedly easier to fall asleep.

I stare at my ceiling, ignoring the light streaming in my room and telling me it's time to get up. Usually, Cato would be at training now. Even in these unusual circumstances, Cato's still at training. I relish in this fleeting feeling of normalcy, before turning over and drifting back to sleep.

10. Cato received a training score of 10. I feel my breathing return to normal, and my brother claps a hand to my back and smiles, and I know he thinks that's it, and Cato's coming home. That is until the girl on fire gets an 11, and I feel my heart sink again. Cato can take on the strongest and the best from district 2 – in fact he is the strongest and the best from district 2, surely he can beat a girl from district 12, can't he? The sick feeling in my stomach tells me that I'm not so sure.

I lay on my bed, my hands folded on my stomach. I just returned from the creek, and need space from the memories of Cato. My eyelids flutter closed and I feel as if I've achieved this, until there's a light knock at my door, reminding me that the interviews are starting. With a deep, contemplative breath, I sit up and exit my room, taking a seat next to my brother just as the music starts. As always, district 1 starts, and I feel torn as to whether I pay attention or not. It'd be interesting to know whom Cato is against, but what if I grow to like them, or feel sympathy for them, only to wish them dead so Cato can win. I decide I can't do that, and close my eyes, lightly humming until my brother nudges me – Cato's on next. He looks very handsome in his suit as he struts onto stage, shaking hands with Caesar before taking a seat. I bite my lip as I realize just how much I miss him. Miss the sound of his voice, the feel of his hand on mine, the smell of his neck, miss his eyes, his lips, his embrace, him. He seems confident. Ready. Intent on coming home. And I can only hope his determination pays off. I don't doubt his strength or ability for a second, I know he could easily take the other careers, and even the huge boy from district 11, but this girl on fire is really starting to worry me. She's clever, she knows what she's doing as she twirls around that stage, her team know what they're doing as the boy from her district confesses his love for her on live television. My mother 'ooh's and 'awww's like the sponsors in the capitol will be, and I know their plan has worked. I just need to trust that district 2's plan works just as well, whatever it may be.

Next – The Killing Machine


	4. The Killing Machine

**Safe and Sound**

**The Killing Machine**

Today is the day. The day Cato enters the arena. The day everything feels more real, like the past few days have been a nightmare, and today is my rude awakening. I spend the day pacing, amidst comments from my brother about the floorboards that I completely ignore, too nervous to sit still. I am almost thankful when the time comes to sit down and watch the recap of the first day. In the capitol you can watch the whole games live, as it happens, but in the districts we see recaps each evening. The finale, however, is live.

I continue to fidget as Caesar and Julius introduce the show, only stopping when my brother holds my hands down in annoyance. I try to push the idea that Cato could already be dead out of my mind, and become absorbed in the show as it starts. The countdown finishes and they all launch from their panels and towards the Cornucopia. Immediately I see Cato share a signal with Clove and the district 1 tributes, and I know the usual career alliance has been formed. Before I can catch my breath there are tributes, children falling down all over the place. The careers are literally killing their way through to the Cornucopia, and I can't bear to watch, yet I can't look away, I can't move.

As the capitol symbol appears signaling the end of the show, Brutus and my mother look to me, expecting a reaction. 11 dead in under an hour, and the majority of those are down to my boyfriend, my fiancé. Cato is the killing machine I never wanted to be, and even after realising this I still don't know how to react. I should be horrified, disgusted, all the emotions I feel towards the entire concept of the Hunger Games. Or I should be understanding, glad he's still alive. But I am numb, I feel nothing. Minutes, (maybe even hours – I seem to have lost all sense of time) pass in silence, still no feeling, until I feel something rise up the back of my throat and I know I am going to throw up. I empty the contents of my stomach as my mother holds my hair back, gently rubbing my back. As soon as I have finished I lean my head against the cool wall, closing my eyes. But all I can see is Cato killing the poor boy from 4, and I worry this is the only way I'll ever be able to see him again, as a killing machine.

I spend most of the night, and the early hours of the morning throwing up, and I am ordered to stay in bed the next day. My mother is worried I've caught an illness, but I'm not so sure.

I am allowed out of my bed to watch the recap of the second day, however, although I'm not sure if I want to. Nevertheless, I find myself on the couch with a bucket (in case I should need to be sick) and six blankets, waiting for the programme to start. They begin where they left off the previous night, following the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. The careers have allied with Peeta and the boy from district 3, and they are setting up camp at the lake, and various other tributes are finding somewhere to spend the night. I know as soon as we see the girl from district 8 light her fire that I am going to have to watch Cato kill again, but I manage to keep down the bile slowly creeping up my throat. The cannon doesn't sound, and Peeta goes back to finish the job. It's then district 2 and the career's plan to gain sponsors first becomes evident. Cato and Glimmer. I feel Brutus wrap another blanket around me, apparently I've started shivering again, but that is the only reaction I can muster. I still feel nothing, but it seems that my body is reacting for me. I've decided there is no reason for me to feel anything after watching this, because that is not my Cato. That is Cato, district 2 tribute in the 74th Hunger Games, not Cato, Althea's fiancé and best friend since we were babies. Yes, there is a difference.

I watch with my family over the next few days as the careers camp out under the tree the girl on fire sleeps in, as they are stung by tracker jackers, as the boy from district 2 injures the boy from district 12's leg and cracks begin to show in the career alliance as the girl from 1 dies.

I manage to convince myself of my detachment from the games until day 8, when I watch Cato break his ally's neck with his bare hands. It is then I breakdown. I scream and sob, my muscles thrash around before giving out, and then everything goes black as I pass out.

I don't like this new Cato. Where did his humanity go? What have the games and the capitol done to him? But was it the games? Was it his trainers? Was it his parents, and the way they've brought him up? Was it district 2, and the obligation he feels to bring honour to us? Was it me? Did I play some part in making him this person, this killing machine?

Next – The Hunger Games


	5. The Hunger Games

**Safe and Sound**

**The Hunger Games**

I don't watch the games again until day 12 as the doctor has ordered me to remain in bed without exception. My mother panicked and got him when I passed out, but I will be fine. There is just one thing, but I am not sure if it is something that is wrong with me or right with me. But I don't want to decide on that now, not while Cato is still in the arena.

Brutus sits with me each night and fills me in on what has happened in the games that day. Our first conversation takes an interesting turn, however, and we somehow get onto the topic of my relationship with Cato.

"He said that when he comes home we'll get married," I confess, feeling my trust in Brutus grow with each passing hour we spend together. He is silent for a long while after this, until he finally replies,

"I knew you would eventually." I chuckle at this, and he grins at me.

"I'm happy for you. And Dad would be too. He always liked Cato," It is this comment that forces me into my brother's arms, my arms linking tightly around his torso. After a second's hesitation he returns the hug, lightly placing his lips to my head.

"Thank you," is all I can whisper, my eyes growing watery.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking me completely by surprise. I pull back and look up at him.

"For what?"

"For… everything I guess. Disappearing after Dad died, spending all my time at training and becoming…" I shake my head as he trails off, wiping away the single tear slipping down his cheek.

"I forgive you," I smile, and he pulls me back into his arms.

A few days later I am finally allowed to leave my bed and watch the games myself, and it is the day of 'the feast'. Clove pins Katniss to the ground and I feel for sure that this is the end of the girl on fire, until the boy from 11 intervenes. I watch in horror as the girl tribute from my own district is killed, calling out the name of someone I can only assume to have become a close friend over their time in the arena. It is then I see him, _my _Cato, running out of the trees and towards Clove. That is him, Cato who I thought the Hunger Games had destroyed, he is on my TV, living and breathing and _feeling_. He takes Clove's limp hand in his, and then his humanity is gone again, switched off as he is sprinting in the direction the district 11 tribute, Thresh I think my brother called him, has gone. But it was there. He is still human. He is still my Cato. I feel my hope restored, and for the first time in days, I smile. Brutus looks at me like I'm crazy, but I don't care. Cato… my Cato.

The next two days are filled with the star-crossed lovers of district 12 nursing each other back to health, until Cato finally catches up with Thresh. I hold my breath the entire time they are fighting, and can't help but wonder what Cato is thinking. Is he fighting Thresh to avenge Clove's death, or to win the Hunger Games and come home to me? I quickly realize which the most likely answer is, and how it was a selfish question anyway, pushing the thought to the back of my mind. And although Cato comes out of this fight bloody, bruised and broken, he comes out alive, and Thresh doesn't. Soon the girl from district 5 is dead too, and Cato, Katniss and Peeta are the only tributes left.

I spend my days curled up on the couch while Brutus and mother are at work at the quarry, just in case the TV flickers on to reveal the live finale. Sometimes I dare myself to think about the future, and then immediately regret it. I know the gamemakers are planning something, they always are around this time, and it unnerves me. I begin to think about Cato and the chance he has of winning, but it's two against one, and Katniss and Peeta seem to work better as a team than they do individually (and they're pretty strong individually).

When we first see the muttations I begin to choke on the air I'd been breathing in, Brutus screams like a girl and grabs my arm in fear, and my mother simply hides her face in her hands, unable to watch. But I have to watch, and so does Brutus, who has tried to stay strong for me, and will never know how much I've appreciated it. The next thing I know there is a struggle on the top of the Cornucopia and it's dark and I can't properly see what's happening until Cato has Peeta in a headlock and the mutts are jumping at them.

"I haven't realised it till now, I've been dead all along haven't I?"

There's a sharp pain in my chest, and I'm sure it's my heart is breaking in two. My breathing has stopped altogether, and I'm clutching Brutus' hand so tightly I'm sure I've drawn blood. But this is the moment I know. Cato is going to die. He is not coming home to me. He'll break his promise.

But I can forgive him. Because what type of life awaited him here in district 2 anyway? A life where he has to exist with the young lives he has taken, along with Marvel, and Glimmer, and Clove, all on his conscious. And yes, a life with me awaits him, but will that ever be enough anymore?

Katniss Everdeen is handy with a bow and arrow. I watch as Cato falls from the Cornucopia into the pack of mutts awaiting him, telling myself I'm crazy and that they don't look like the other tributes, there's no way…

After cuddling for a bit and letting him suffer as the mutts gnaw at his flesh, ignoring his cries of pain, the girl on fire finally decides to put him out of his misery. The arrow hits him, and I cry out, burying my face in Brutus' shoulder. He's gone. And maybe it's for the best. But maybe it's not. I guess I'll never know.

Next – The End


	6. The End

**Safe and Sound**

**The End**

I haven't left my room in days, and if anyone's expecting me too then they're about to be disappointed. I pull one of Cato's old t-shirts on and fall back onto my bed, trying to close my eyes but once again seeing Cato and the mutts and I have to open my eyes again before my lungs constrict and I start to hyperventilate. Lately, I can't take darkness. It just makes me think of him. I stopped trying to sleep after the first few nightmares, and now my life is the nightmare.

But every so often I'll feel a strange sensation in my lower stomach and know I have to eat something, or have a power nap, because the baby growing inside of me is not happy. I have to be responsible for two lives, when I barely care for my own. It feels impossible until I think of Cato, and how this baby is his too, and I feel a sense of duty. I guess this is how Cato felt about volunteering for the Hunger Games.

I have no visitors, except occasionally the doctor. Brutus is the only one who dares enter my room, and so I am surprised to hear a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I call, my throat dry, my voice cracking. I sit up in bed and run my fingers through my hair before subconsciously placing a hand on my stomach. I can't hide my shock when Cato's mother enters the room. Her eyes are red-rimmed and it is clear from her dark circles and pasty skin that she's been suffering nightmares similar to mine. I don't even attempt to smile at her as she perches on the edge of my bed. In some ways, I blame her. Her and Cato's father, they pressured him into training from such a young age, they sent him to spend summers at the training centre and not come home until he had improved. She watches me for some time, awaiting acknowledgement I presume. When she receives none, she speaks anyway.

"We- um, we got Cato's possessions back, I presumed this was yours…?" her voice is shaky, and she opens her clenched palm to reveal a gold ring. I bite my lip to try to control myself.

"Thank you," I croak, my voice still hoarse, as I spin the large ring on one of my petite fingers. She nods, and I study her face. Her eyes are so deep, there's so much pain there, regret, guilt… she gets up to leave, and I feel I should say something, anything, but I don't know what...

"I'm pregnant," I blurt out as she reaches the door, and watch as she freezes before turning to look at me.

"Ar-are you sure?" her facial features remain frozen, expressionless, and I regret saying anything. But it's too late now.

"Yes, I've seen the doctor and everything. The morning sickness is horrible" I remark, attempting to appear nonchalant.

"Congratulations, my dear" she smiles, genuinely smiles, as she sinks back into my bed next to me, placing one hand on top of mine and the other cupping my cheek. "If you ever need anything I'd be more than happy to-"

"I was actually hoping you'd be a big part of his life. You know, grandma?" I rub my stomach, wondering when I ever hoped this, but deciding its what I want as I watch tears well in the older woman's eyes.

"His?" She whispers, and I nod. She pulls me into a hug, and I can feel her tears on my shoulder. I don't pull away as I feel my own tears slipping.

"Don't make the same mistakes I did," she urgently grabs my upper arms, "Don't let the trainers and the capitol take your baby" I watch the flickers of remorse, or blame dancing in her eyes, the same colour as Cato's, and once again all I can do is nod. She nods back, satisfied with my recognition, before placing a kiss on my forehead and standing to leave.

"He wasn't a bad boy, you know. Not like those gamemakers made him out to be. He really loved you,"

"And I love him" I reply, but she's already gone.

I tighten my fist around the gold ring still in my hand until my knuckles are white. I think about the past 74 years, and how many people, how many children have died, how many grieving loved ones they've left behind, parents, siblings, friends, partners. For the first time in my life I can honestly say that I hate the capitol. I hate the capitol, I hate President Snow, I hate the Hunger Games, I hate living in Panem, and I hate that I'm bringing Cato's child into this cruel torturous world of suffering and death.


End file.
